Ne part pas, reste avec moi !
by Luffiee
Summary: Ace a maintenant 17ans et part bientôt pour devenir pirate, mais Luffy n'est pas d'accord et fera tout pour l'empêcher de partir, même lui avoué ses sentiments ! PS: Ceci est pour l'aniv de Ace... En retard...


**Voilà mon premier AceLu pour la demande de Portgas D. Hikaru ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ et a vous tous aussi =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ace vient d'avoir 17ans et c'est justement à cette âge que moi et lui on s'est promis de partir en mer pour accomplir nos rêves. Ont as fêter ça tous ensemble, moi, Dadan, les bandits et même papi est venu faire un tour. En faite j'suis sûr que c'était pour empêcher Ace de partir, personnellement je l'aurai aider. Le problème c'est que moi, je n'ai que 14ans pour le moment et donc, je ne peu pas partir avec mon grand frère, mais je veux pas qu'il parte sans moi ! J'aime beaucoup Ace, pas seulement en tant que frère, non ! C'est plus profond que ça. Je suis carrément tomber amoureux de lui et j'aimerais être capable de lui dire avant qu'il ne parte, mais je ne sais pas comment. En se moment, on est tous assis à table et Ace est à coter de moi, je suis complètement figer sur son visage qui semble rayonné, il est tellement beau quand il sourie, quand il ris et même quand il est fâcher.**

Ace: Hé Lu'... ça va pas ?

Luffy: Hein ? Euuh... oui ! Héhé, désoler !

Ace: T'était encore sur une autre planète, hein ?

**Il avais dit ça avec un sourire qui me fit rater un battement de mon coeur. Oui, j'étais bien sur une autre planète, bien loin trop loin de celle-ci et là bas, on es toujours ensemble. Coller l'un à l'autre sans jamais se séparer.**

Luffy: Shishishi, ouais on peu dire ça ! Ace ?

Ace: Hn ?

Luffy: T'es obliger de partir demain ?

Ace: Luffy, on s'en est déjà parler, t'inquiète p'tit frère tu viendra me retrouver quand t'aura 17ans et on sera les plus puissant pirates du monde, ensemble !

Luffy: Oui ! Shishishi...

**J'avais envie de pleurer, mon coeur se serra encore plus et je détourna la tête vers mon assiette que je n'avais presque pas toucher.**

**La soirée se termina rapidement, j'alla porter mon assiette que j'avais fini par vider entièrement et sortis un peu prendre l'air. Je marcha doucement, les mains dans les poche de mon bermuda puis m'arrêta un peu plus loin, regardant le sol. Je me mit ensuite à courir vers la forêt et après quelques minutes, arriva près d'un gigantesque arbre où toute en haut, on pouvais voir la cabane qu'on avaient construit avec Sabo quand on étaient plus petit. Je grimpa rapidement dans l'arbre et arriva facilement devant l'entrer. Plusieurs plantes recouvraient les murs et le plafond, seul le sol semblais un peu entretenu, c'est normal. après tout, moi et Ace venions souvent dormir ici quand Dadan se mettait à nous gueuler dessus. On jouait pendant toute la nuit aux pirates sans se préoccuper du temps qu'il faisait. Je m'assis contre un mur et regarda le plafond, Ace allais partir le lendemain et je ne savais pas du tout comment lui dire se que je ressentait pour lui. Mon coeur se serra à nouveau et je pleura, mes jambes replier vers moi, mes bras sur mes genoux et ma tête sur mes bras, je pleurais encore et encore sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.**

Ace: LUFFY ! T'ES LA-HAUT ?!

Luffy: Ace ?

**Je resta figé un instant avant de me diriger vers la petite porte improviser, mais me recula aussitôt pour laisser entrer mon frère qui était monter entre temps.**

Ace: Tu pleur Luffy ?!

Luffy: Hein ? Non je... j'ai eu de la poussière dans les yeux et ça m'a fait pleurer héhé...

Ace: Ah ?

Luffy: Comment t'a su que j'étais ici ?

Ace: Dadan t'a vu partir et de toute façon je me suis douter que tu serrai ici, c'est le seul endroit ou on peu être tranquille.

Luffy: Hn...

Ace: Luffy ? Que-ce...? Ah ok, je comprend.

Luffy: Tu comprend quoi ?

Ace: T'es triste à cause que je part c'est ça ?

Luffy: Nah ! Pas du tout enfin si, mais ont s'est promis de se retrouver en mer et donc c'est pas grave... je comprend, mais...

Ace: Mais ?...

Luffy: Bah... en fait, c'est juste que... ça va être très long trois ans et... je sais pas.

**Je passa ma mains dans mes cheveux, le stresse et la gène de se que je m'apprêtais à lui avouée me gagnant peu à peu. Puis quelque chose me traversa l'esprit, et si je tombais "accidentellement" malade ou que je me blessais ? Vu que je n'ai jamais été malade Ace se dira surement que c'est grave et ne partirais plus et il resterait avec moi plus longtemps ! Je mit mon plan de génie a exécution en mettent à tousser très fort se qui surpris Ace sur le coup, mais qui n'avais pas l'air de me croire pour autant.**

Ace: Luffy ? Que-ce que tu me fait, là ?

Luffy: (_Tousse, tousse) _Je... Je sais pas se _(tousse, tousse) _se qui m'arrive tout d'un coup, j'ai la _(tousse, tousse)_ gorge qui me brûle.

Ace: Oh mon dieu ! Ça doit être grave alors, je devrais peut-être partir tout de suite pour pas l'attraper ! **Fit-il sarcastiquement en levant les yeux vers le haut et mettent une main devant sa bouche.**

Luffy: HEIN !? Quoi !? Euuh non, non je... je vais bien, tu vois c'était que passager héhé... _-Merde, ça n'a pas marcher...- _**Pensai-je en baissant la tête.**

Ace: Écoute Lu', je sais que tu fait tout ça pour que je reste, mais...

Luffy: Je t'aime !

Ace: Q... Quoi ?

Luffy: Je t'aime Ace !

Ace: Mais, moi aussi je t'aime p'tit frère, tu...

Luffy: NON ! Pas comme ça... Je suis amoureux de toi, Ace !

**Pour appuyer mes mots, j'avança vers lui et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, surpris, il ne bougea pas et après quelques secondes, je me recula doucement.**

Luffy: Ace, ne part pas, reste avec moi... Je t'en pris ! Je t'aime !

Ace: Lu...ffy...

Luffy: Et toi ?

Ace: Moi ?

Luffy: Oui toi ! Es-que toi aussi... Tu m'aime comme moi je t'aime ?

Ace: Je... Je ne sais pas.

Luffy: Alors je vais t'aider à le savoir.

**Je passa mes main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il se laissa faire et j'approfondis le baiser en appuyant plus fort. Je passa ma langue sur ses lèvres, il ne bougea pas plus, j'inséra ma langue dans sa bouche, il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Je l'étendit sur le sol froid et commença à passer mes mains sur son torse bien muscler. Je descendit ma bouche sur son menton puis remonta avec ma langue jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, je le mordilla doucement et le lécha ensuite je retira son chandail sans qu'il ne s'y oppose et lécha chaque parcel de sa peau. Je vis qu'il se mordais un peu la lèvre inférieur et avais les yeux fermer, il devais aimer mon traitement, je continua donc sur ma lancer et j'arriva enfin au pantalon, il y avais une bosse qui s'était former, je sourie en me disant que s'était moi qui lui faisait cette effet et le regarda tendrement. Il avait toujours les yeux fermer et semblais haleter légerment, cela m'encouragea et je baissa lentement son pantalon, il sursauta mais je remonta rapidement vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser puis je me sépara tout de suite après.**

Luffy: Tout va bien Ace, laisse moi faire.

**Il ne dit rien mais rougis un peu, je ris doucement, ce qu'il pouvais être mignon comme ça. Je redescendit vers son bas ventre et retira son pantalon puis son caleçon. Une bouffée de chaleur me pris et je me mis à rougir en voyant le membre gorger de sang de mon frère, j'enleva aussi ma chemise rouge. Je passa une main hésitante sur sa hampe dresser, faisant un peu gémir mon frère. Je la pris en main et fit de lent vas et vient qui le firent gémir de plus en plus fort puis la pris entièrement en bouche.**

Ace: Mmmh... Luffy !

**Quelques minutes plus tard il se déversa dans ma bouche et je remonta vers la sienne pour attraper ses lèvres, mais au même moment, il me tourna et on échangea nos place, se fût mon tour d'être sous lui et il m'embrassa. Un baiser passionné et tendre qui devin brûlant, il me fit le même traitement que je lui avais fait quelques minutes plus tôt puis il me présenta trois doigts que je lécha avidement pendant qu'il retirai mon panta-court et mon caleçon. Après les avoir assez humidifiée, il en plaça un devant mon intimité et le fit pénétré en moi, je gémi légerment mais rien de plus, il en mit un deuxième et fit des mouvement de ciseaux puis un troisième me faisant me cambrer un peu. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, Ace s'en aperçu et vint m'embrasser pour me calmer un peu puis soudain il toucha un endroit qui me fit crier de plaisir, c'était tellement... bon ! Il continua a frapper cette endroit pendant un moment puis retira ses doigts et me pénétra tout de suite après avec quelque chose de bien plus imposant, me faisant serrer les dents. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fût arriver au fond et commença à me masturber, rapidement la douleur se transforma en plaisir et il commença à bouger sous mes gémissement de plus en plus fort.**

Luffy: Han ! Ace... Plus fort ! OUIII ! AAH ! LÀ ! Encore...

Ace: Mmmh... Luffy... Dit mon nom !

Luffy: Ah... Nhg... Ace... Ace... Ouii ! AAAAH !

**Je me déversa le premier sur nos torses et Ace suivi un peu après en sentant mon anus se contracter. De la bave coulais un peu de ma bouche grande ouverte, mes yeux était révulser vers l'arrière et mon corps, brûlant de sensation aussi délicieuse. Je ferma les yeux, essayant doucement, de reprendre mon souffle. J'ouvris les yeux après quelques minutes et observa mon frère de coeur et amant, allonger à mes coter, il vain m'embrasser puis se releva un peu juste au dessus de moi et alla vers mon oreille.**

Ace: Je t'aime aussi Luffy !

**Mon sourire habituel pris toute la place sur mon visage et je le serra dans mes bras. À partir de se moment, nous restâmes ensemble pour toujours, Finalement, la planète de mes rêve était peut-être plus proche que je ne le pensais !?**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin !*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Voilà ! Vous en penser quoi ? REVIEW PLZZ !**_

_Ace: Hé oh ! Attend une petite seconde toi ! Depuis quand tu nous met ensemble ?_

_Luffy: J'ai tromper Zoroooooo... TT_TT _

_Aki: T'inquiète mon p'tit Luffy, là c'est spécial. Et puis je suis sûr que Zoro te pardonnera !_

_Zoro: Ouais... mais pas toi ! *_*_

_Aki: (Gloups)..._

_Ace: Ah ? Et peu tu me dire en quoi ce l'ai ?_

_Aki: C'est une demande d'une fan et amie ! ^^_

_Zoro: Bah que j'ty reprenne plus ou ça va aller très mal pour toi ! *_*_

_Aki: Oki boss... TT_TT'' *Chuchote* Vous inquiéter pas, vous pouvez quand même me faire des demande xD ... Je les ferai avec plaisir surtout si Luffy y ai *w* ..._

_Zoro: J'tai entendu !_

_Aki: Oups... *Part a courir dans tout les sens pour se cacher* En passant Ace... Joyeuse anniversaire ! xD  
_

_Ace: T'es en retard -_-'' C'était avant hier...  
_

_Aki: Oui... je sais... Gomen...  
_

_Luffy: Ont attend vos review avec impatience ! =D BONNE FÊTE ACCEEEEEE ! XD  
_


End file.
